User talk:24.24.205.152
Hello, thanks for your edit to the Weak brute hunting guide page. Are you coming from the mybrute forum? ' ', so I can know your name and at least I know how to call you in future. ;-) In case you don't know, registration DOES NOT need an email verification. A username and a password is all we need. Well I think it takes about 10 seconds to create an account here. Easy and simple! I always strive to improve the overall quality of the site, but I don't know what my visitor think about my site. I sincerely hope you could help me on this. Is that okay? Please tell me what you think about the following if you have spare time: # Are you afraid of editing because you think you might make a mistake? # Do you encounter any problems or difficulties when you are editing on this site? # How do you rate the Weak brute hunting guide page that you have just edited? Do you have any complaints or suggestions about this page? # Finally how do you rate this site overall? You may leave your comments on my talk page. Thank you very much! -- Ronga (Talk) 12:15, 15 July 2009 PS: Oh! In case you don't know how to leave a comment, it's very easy. Did you see something like this on the top of the page: ? If yes, simply press that "leave a message" button to leave comments. See you later. ---- Um... hi Not from the forum :p # Kind of, yeah. It's not big deal I guess.. # Not really unless you count rich text mode not being as neat as other modes. # 9 or 10 out of 10. Most useful guide in my opinion. Only suggestion would be to make it easier to battle each brute (if possible; something faster than copy+paste)and making sure that some of them are weak (two pets at level 3 isn't weak). # 8 out of 10. Very useful and couldn't find any better source of information. What it could use is a guide for newbs because this is one of the games for it. People join randomly and if they stumble upon this it would be nice if you had a guide for the lost 14:01, 15 July 2009 (UTC) ---- Hello. Thanks for your comments. # No worries then. Any mistakes, if made, can be reverted easily. Be bold in editing. You won't be blamed or scolded for making bad edits. Guarantee! ;) # Rich text mode is a great thing. Just similar to editing from MS Office or OpenOffice, I guess. # Hmm... I couldn't think of anything we could do to make it faster than copy+paste. Yep you can always leave a comment beside the brutes. State or warn others that it's not weak and why if it's not too obvious. Weak brutes are easier to determine in low levels. Brutes without any speciality or weapon are clearly weak, and are those we can happily hunt for. It would be harder when it comes to higher level. Different people may have different opinions. Also sometimes a brute which looks not weak may be weak for another. For example, brutes with anti-pet skills will find favourable to fight against brutes with pets. (Note: The brute with 2 dogs has been removed :D) # MyBrute seems lacking any documentation. That's why this project exists, trying to document everything we know about MyBrute. Tell others about the site so more people are aware of this project and can join together. --My Brute Resource Center@Ronga 05:19, 16 July 2009 (UTC)